My Definition of Bliss
by Soul4Angel
Summary: Clark's Feelings for Lois- a companion to "In His Arms"


Description: How does Clark feel about his partner, friend and wife, Lois Lane? Find out in this vignette, a companion piece to In His Arms by the same author.  
  
  
Title: My Definition of Bliss  
By: Rachel White (LuVnAnGeLNBuFfY@aol.com)  
Rated: G  
Submitted: July 2001  
  
This is from Clark's POV about Lois sometime in late forth season or sometime after.  
  
Feedback and comments (but no flames please) is much appreciated at LuVnAnGeLNBuFfY@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yes...they are ALL MINE! (sarcastic) Haha, right...like I would have the show canceled after only FOUR seasons! No, seriously though, they aren't mine.  
  
Author's note: This was originally set up to be a companion to "In His Arms." But a reader can read this as a stand-alone and not be confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do you have any idea what she does to me?  
  
When she touches me, I go limp and feel helpless in her embrace. Her touch gives me life and keeps me going day after day. The simple way she runs her fingertips down my arm or caresses my cheek feels like lightening bolts across my face.  
  
Her eyebrows - I even love them. Whenever she talks her eyebrows are just so expressive, as though they have a life of their own. They move as she passionately talks about a new report or case and suddenly I'm in love with her all over again.  
  
When she smiles at me, I feel like a shy schoolboy with a huge and never-ending crush. Her smile brightens my day, immediately lifting my spirits.  
  
Her lips - I could go on and on talking about how perfect they are. The way they contour to mine as we kiss. How her warmth in her lips still has that effect of sending continual chills down my spine.  
  
And when we kiss...I can feel her arms wrap around my neck and pull me closer. Her soft moans and whispers of "I love you" are like music to my ears. Being this close to my wife - this amazing woman - is remarkable.  
  
Other than that, I don't know how to describe it any further. All I can say is that being with Lois Lane is just pure ecstasy and bliss.  
  
Before her, my life was meaningless. I had no one but my parents. Because of who and what I was, I never thought that I could ever be with anyone the way that I am with Lois. But then I came here - to Metropolis - and met Lois Lane.   
  
I think that I fell in love with her about 35 seconds before Perry introduced us. And from that day on, my living has been because of and completely *for* her.  
  
I never thought that I could find anyone as...loving and caring as Lois. I never thought that I could ever find anyone who would accept me - all of me. And of course, I never thought that she could know me - the real me with superpowers and unimaginable strengths - and ever have feelings for me.   
  
And then later on, as Superman, I never thought that she would be able to look past the cape. Constantly, I thought that she would never be able to understand that underneath the suit I was just a normal man who was crazily in love with this woman.  
  
But Lois amazed me, just like she always has and continually does to this day. She gave me the greatest gift of all - her love. She took me in and opened up to me. She did the unbelievable. Lois Lane loved me - all of me. She loved the normal Clark Kent and the powerful Superman.  
  
She knows me in ways that I never thought possible - better than anyone else possibly could. She laughs when I do something crazy and unexpected. She comforts me when I feel as though I've failed and grieves with me when I feel hopeless and is always there for me.  
  
Lois is my other half. She's the part of me that I always felt was missing. She completes me in every single way possible. After all, we *are* soulmates.  
  
She brightens my day. She heals me to the depths of my soul. Lois Lane *is* my soul, and I love her with every particle of my being.  
  
This is my definition of bliss. It must be, because if it's not then I don't know what bliss is.  
  
T H E  
E N D!   
  



End file.
